Marvel vs Capcom 3: The Fate of Two World's
by gorutovssageta
Summary: As the two world's collided, around this world event's occur that will pave the way to the ultimate battle for each universe. Join Dante, Chris, X, the Avenger's, and more of an all star cast as they battle to save their universe...


_I don't own anything but the story! _

It was a day unlike any other. The day that the heroe's of two Earth's teamed up to face off against a tyranical foe that had enough power to topple both galaxie's. The day seemed as if it was just another day...

"Well, seem's like we've got ourselve's a peaceful day Avenger's," Tony Stark/Iron Man announced as a burger was flipped upon a sizzling grill.

"Yeah, let's hope you and Cap can get along long enough to keep it that way Stark," Luke Cage grumbled as he took a large bite of his burger. It was a hot summer afternoon, the siege of Norman Osborn just getting wrapped up, now the heroe's of Earth were now together once again to settle the dispute over who was going to stay an Avenger.

"Well, we all know why we've gathered here today," Steve Rogers/Captain America announced as he stood up from the picnic table. "We need to decide who of us shall remain Avenger's now that the Civil War and Norman Osborn's reign is over."

"Ugh, I still can't believe America trusted someone with that... hair!" Peter Parker/Spider-Man exclaimed as he hung backward's from a tree via a strand of web.

"I can't believe America trusted a murderer like Norman Osborn," Luke added as he leaned up against a tree. "So spill it Cap, what's going to happen with the Avenger's that are assembled now? Do we just get a thank you then get told to leave?"

"Luke, I would never think to do such a thing," Tony responded as he took a sip of lemonade. "I've been thinking that we need another Avenger's team..."

"Like the West Coast Avenger's right?" Luke asked with a smirk, guiding his wife Jessica to the gate of the Avenger's mansion as Tony spoke. "Yeah, shove it Stark. I want nothing to do with that team of..."

"I was thinking a new team, led by you Luke," Tony added, which caused the Hero for Hire to stop in his track's. "Well, it was Steve's idea, but a team of Avenger's lead by you and you can choose whoever you like to join the team."

"Anyone except Iron Man, Thor, and Bucky," Steve also added. "So what do you say Luke?"

"Anyone I like huh?" Luke responded. "Well, where would we operate from? How are we supposed to be real Avenger's if we don't have a base of operation's?"

"You do know we were operating out of a mage's basement for like the last three week's right?" Spider-Man quipped as Tony and Steve stiffled a smile.

"None the less, I guess you're right Luke," Tony replied as he held out his hand. "Give me a dollar."

"Uh, for what?" Luke asked as he glanced at Steve, who gave him a mysterious smile.

"You want a base of operation's, give me a dollar," Tony repeated as Luke looked over at Iron Fist, who handed him a dollar. Luke uncrumpled the dollar, handing it to Tony, who handed him the key's to the Avenger's mansion. "You are know the owner of the newly renovated Avenger's mansion. Now go save the world, be Avenger's." Luke gaped at the billionaire for a moment, then turned to all of the gathered heroe's.

"So, uh who want's to join the New Avenger's?" Luke asked.

Meanwhile, the world was colliding with another world, an unknown world that brought along new, and old challenge's.

Luke stood in the Avenger's mansion's living room, looking over the new recruit's for the New Avenger's.

"Spider-Man, Wolverine, Jewel, Thing, Iron Fist, Daredevil, Doctor Strange, and Ms. Marvel," Luke announced as he smiled broadly. "Welcome to the New Avenger's, we will change the world for the..."

"Avenger's, emergency!" Iron Man interrupted as he entered the house alongside Thor and Steve.

"Damnit Stark, I should have known you'd..." Luke growled, but was interrupted by Steve this time.

"We have a major disturbance occurring in the middle of Brooklyn," Steve interrupted as Luke sighed. "We got a call from the Fantastic Four, Reed told me that it is some type of cosmic energy reading."

"New Avenger's, assemble!" Luke roared as he and the other Avenger's took off to Brooklyn.

"Well, this is quite interesting having us all here in this one place," Albert Wesker stated as he watched a sinical meeting occur via satelite. "Well, you all know what I mean."

"I find it quite distasteful that you aren't present with us Wesker," Doom remarked as he sat in his throne chair. "So what is our reason for being here? I want no association with none of you fool's."

"Enough, I'm only entertaining this due to our circumstance's," Magneto stated as he sat at the table beside the Super Skrull and M.O.D.O.K. "My association is with my own kind, mutant kind. As of all of you, I care nothing of your fate."

"I think it would be wise for us to team up," Wesker announced, which got look's from all of the villian's at the table. "Think of it, we have a slew of superheroe's at this time, if you told me correctly Doom. Well, I can say that if both of our universe's have collided, there is a chance they could defy us if left untouched. So I say we nip the weed before it grow's."

"Then we nip the bud, but what of the planet eater that is on his way here?" Super Skrull asked as Doom smirked behind his mask.

"Let him come, he will only be curious of the cosmic energy that was used to bind our planet's together," Doom stated. "Little will he know that it was his own cosmic energy that was used to bind our world's together. The fool will fall into our trap without fail."

"Then let us give the superhero's something to deal with while the planet eater is on his way," Wesker added with a sinister smile as he looked in a tank that stood before him, with a giant being incased inside.

"Avenger's, spread out!" Luke shouted as he and the Avenger's stood in the Brooklyn street's. "Find the location of that cosmic energy..."

"Did you say, cosmic energy?" a sensual voice asked as a teal haired female stood from a large skyscraper. "You all seem as if you'd play with me. Would you boy's mind being a doll and helping me from this ledge?"

"Is she bad... or good?" Iron Man asked as the girl gave the Invincible Shell Head a smirk, the bat's surrounding her body transforming into a rocket, causing her to fly off the building toward Iron Man.

"Good is fine and all, but being bad is so much more fun," the girl stated as she ran her finger across the tip of Iron Man's helmet. "Now be a dear, and give me something fun to do?" She wrapped both of her arm's around Iron Man's torso, giving him a seductive smile as she looked at the Shell Head from his side.

"New Avenger's, no question's, take this woman into custody!" Luke shouted as Wolverine was the first to take off toward the mysterious woman.

"Alright bub, I've dealt with demon's before, and you are some kind of demon lady!" Wolverine roared as he leapt into the air, adamantium claw's in assault mode.

"How rude of you, to assume such a thing," the female responded with a fake smile, whispering something to Iron Man. As Wolverine tried to swipe at the female, he was sent flying into the pavement by Iron Man's Uni-Beam, making the X-Man slide across the pavement as his back touched the ground.

"Stark... you're a dead man for that," Wolverine hissed as his regeneration factor healed his bruise's.

"Sorry Logan, but I can't let you hurt Mistress Morrigan like that," Iron Man stated. "Now back down, that goe's for everyone!"

"He's under some type of spell, Avenger's attack!" Steve shouted as he held up his shield, the Avenger's charging forth at Morrigan and Iron Man. Iron Man used a Repulser Wave, causing all of Earth's Mightiest Heroe's to fall backward. Morrigan smirked as she created a clone of herself, using the clone to replace herself in battle as she focused on bringing another one of the men to her side. Steve tossed his shield at the clone Morrigan, which avoided the attack by flying backward's, which resulted in a Uni-Beam from Iron Man, which Steve dodged via roll. Iron Man flew at Steve, Steve catching his richocheting shield, which he used to block Iron Man's incoming punch. He pushed forward, breaking Iron Man's guard for the moment, Steve then kicking Iron Man in the chest, then slammed the front of his shield into Iron Man's helmet. Iron Man groaned slightly, but recovered while Steve prepared to unleash another attack. As Steve's shield came down for another blow to the head, Iron Man stopped the shield with his left hand, then placed his right hand upon Steve's chest. The Captain looked amazed as he was sent flying by a beam Iron Man shot from his left hand, Iron Man giving a satisfied grunt as it occurred.

"Yeah... you're enjoying this Tony," Steve murmured as he pulled himself up from the ground. "Fine, I see I'm going to have to knock some sense into that big brain of your's."

Meanwhile, Morrigan had her eye's on the Spectacular Spider-Man, who was at this moment dodging Morrigan's Soul Fist attack which was being executed by her clone. The succubus flew behind the Spider, touching his broad chest as she pulled up his mask, revealing only his lip's.

"How about I give you something extra special if you help me play with my new friend's?" Morrigan whispered in Spidey's ear, running her finger across the Amazing Spider-Man's lip's.

"I... Mary Jane would kill me!" Spider-Man stammered as Morrigan smiled, taking Spidey's chin into her hand.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you helping little old me would she?" Morrigan cooed as she became aware of Wolverine sneaking up on her. The X-Man lunged forward, Morrigan being replaced with a sea of bat's as Wolverine attacked.

"Now that wasn't very nice to do..." Morrigan stated as she appeared beside Spider-Man. "Now, be a dear and fight for your mistress?"

"I... guess I must!" Spider-Man exclaimed, still quite confused and baffled.

"Come on web-head, get a hold of yourself!" Wolverine shouted as Morrigan blindsided him by attacking him from the side, punching him in his side. Wolverine absorbed the blow, taking a swipe at Morrigan's throat, which Morrigan dodged. Spider-Man webbed Wolverine's feet, pulling him forward as Morrigan stood by Spidey's side, awaiting for Wolverine to be reeled in. As Wolverine was reeled in, the animal used his claw's to cut himself free of Spidey's web, surprising both Spider-Man and Morrigan.

"You didn't think these were for decoration, did you bub?" Wolverine growled as he held his claw's up to Morrigan's throat. "Now start talking darling, before you won't have a throat to talk with."

"i was bored, I wanted to have some fun," Morrigan answered simply, Wolverine almost sweat dropping at this point. "You seem, I don't find it interesting sitting around the house all day. I want some adventure, and I found a bunch of new playmate's in this world."

"What do you mean, in this world?" Wolverine asked. "What's going on here bub? Just what world are you from?"

"This is boring now, I think I'll see if I can find some new play thing's," Morrigan sighed as she flew from the scene, leaving the Avenger's with a lot of unanswered question's...

As Dante sat at his desk inside the Devil May Cry, as usual eating a slice of pizza, he was interrupted by Lady, who was accompanied by Trish.

"Hello ladie's, here to bask in my boyish charm?" Dante greeted. "What's up? You two seem like something's got your pantie's in a bunch."

"Have you seen it outside recently?" Trish asked as she placed the newspaper on Dante's desk. "Look at this, their saying that our world has been combined with another from a completely different universe."

"And this is my problem, why?" Dante asked as he used his tongue to get the cheese the was about to fall off his slice of pizza. "Just mean's that the Devil May Cry should be getting some more money around here, with the billion's of people and all. So relax, I'm not stressing it."

"Maybe you should stress that for some reason, me and Trish ran into your brother," Lady remarked as Dante almost choked on his crust. "Vergil, just the way he was when you fought him when we first met. Dante, there's some sinister being's at work here." Dante glanced up at Yamato, which had been placed on the wall when Dante defeated Nelo Angelo, a corrupted form of his twin brother Vergil.

"Someone must be trying to really piss me off today," Dante growled as he took Yamato down from the wall, along with Rebellion. "Let's go see if we can find out who's behind this."


End file.
